After
by writingthedead
Summary: A new take on what happened to the prison family after the events that took place in "Too Far Gone", with different groups and challenges. Please review if you get a chance and let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sound of nearby footsteps and banging awoke Rick, who had been sleeping on a makeshift bed as he had been doing for years. He looked over at the door, the couch against it already moving as the walkers on the other side clawed and pushed against the old, wooden frame.

"Sounds like a group of them," said Carl, as he shot up from his spot beside his father. Rick went over to the couch, pushing against it as best he could to stall the dead on the other side of the door. Maggie had already started to grab a knife.

"No," Rick looked at her. "You take Levi upstairs, it'll be safer," Rick glanced at the sleeping baby who lay on the mattress. "Me and Carl can handle it." Maggie nodded, quickly throwing her backpack on.

"Alright, but be careful." She carefully grabbed her son, cradling him against herself as she ran up the stairs. Carl nodded at his father, before they both pushed the couch out of the way, letting the walkers spill in. Carl started to fire at them, nearly getting caught by a gnarled hand. Rick backed away, leading the herd into an adjoining room.

"Carl!" Rick called out, "are there any more?" He shouted over the gunshots.

"Yeah a bunch," Carl said from the doorway. "I'm almost out of ammo!" Rick continued to lead the walkers away from his son.

"We gotta run, there's too many of 'em. Go get Maggie, and leave through the backdoor." Carl started to shoot his way through the group that had gathered in what used to be their bedroom, and called up the stairwell to Maggie.

"Maggie, we've gotta go! There's too many coming." Maggie emerged shortly with the sleeping baby tucked into the makeshift sling she had, grabbing as many useful things she could, not noticing some of the baby's burb cloths on the floor.

"Where's Rick?" Her eyes showing concern as she looked around the overrun house while she descended from the stairs.

"He's distracting them, we've gotta go through here." Carl pointed to the hallway that led to the backdoor, which gave them room to run without getting caught. With Maggie leading the way, the pair sprinted through, and Rick quickly joined them as the dead followed.

"Hurry guys!" Rick shouted as their feet hit the dry soil. He shielded his eyes from the beaming sun as he caught up to his group. After the group ran and walked for a good while, and making sure they were well hidden in the forest, Rick looked back.

"We lost 'em, no way they'll catch up to us." Rick announced, as Carl sat on the ground, rummaging through his bag.

"What are we gonna do? You think we can go back there?" Maggie asked as she took the bottle of water Carl offered her.

"I'm not sure, it looked like there were more coming." Rick wiped the walker blood and guts off his face with an old rag. "We can't risk getting caught."

"Why don't we try finding another house? There's gotta be another one around here that's safe." Carl suggested.

"It'll be dark soon, let's wait till morning. We've got tarps and a few blankets, we can camp out here and head out when the sun comes up." Rick began pulling out the few supplies they had, handing them to Maggie and Carl.

"I can keep first watch." Maggie offered, as she finished flattening the plastic tarp on the ground.

"I don't think-" Rick began, but was cut off.

"I'll be fine, you've barely slept and I'll be close by anyway." Maggie reassured him. Rick only nodded in response, settling down on the temporary bed.

"How's he doing?" Rick motioned towards the small bundle in her arms.

"He's doing okay, I can't believe the things he can sleep through." She smiled, stroking the baby's dark hair. His tiny eyelids fluttered gently as he slept.

"Well I guess that if that's all you know, you ain't got a choice."

##############################################################################

"Clear." Glenn whispered, rounding the corner. Michonne and Bob closely followed, keeping their eye out. The group had been jumping from place to place since they had escaped from the prison and lost their group. Michonne had spotted the abandoned hospital when they were on the run, and so far it was their best chance at having a secure shelter. The trio had cleared out a few walkers, but if they could find a closed area they had a shot at staying longer.

"Over here, it's some sort of psychiatric wing so we've got bars. It's all locked up." Bob said, trying to shake the heavy railing against the entrance.

"That'll make it easier for us" Michonne added, "The bars I mean."

"Let's just hope all the patients made a run for it." Glenn said, hoping they could take a break form killling walkers for at least a few hours.

"There's got to be keys somewhere." Michelle told them as she turned to look for any shot walkers. Glenn joined her and flipped over a deteriorated corpse that was a few feet from the door, searching for a set of keys.

"Here, got them." Bob smiled as Michonne tossed him a keychain.

"They must have gotten overrun pretty fast, he didn't even have time to leave." Glenn speculated, walking over to Bob. He tiwsted the key, and the door creaked open. Glenn turned to look back at Michonne.

"Well?"

"Let's go, maybe we can finally get some sleep." Michonne joked, relieved to finally have a door to lock behind them.

##############################################################################

Beth held Judith close, letting her play with the old bracelet that hung on her wrist. She looked over at Ethan, who was staring out of the car window.

"I'm almost out of gas, Sasha." Tyresse sounded concerned, his eyes sunken with exhaustion.

"Just keep going as far as we can get." Sasha said, frustrated at her brother. She knew it wasn't his fault, it wasn't anyone's, but she couldn't let herself think about what they were going to do. After the attack at the prison, her and Ty had found Beth, who was looking for Judith. They found the baby in her car seat beside Ethan, who was silently crying as he saw the walkers approach. The five of them had escaped, but lost sight of the rest of their family. They didn't know who had made it out, and worse, who hadn't. Now it was just the five of them, and Sasha was determined to do everything it took to keep them all alive.

"You doing okay, buddy?" Sasha asked Ethan, who turned to look at her. The seven year old nodded, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"How about we stop and walk the rest of the way? I can see the buildings from here, it's maybe a 20 minute ways up." Tyresse suggested to the group.

"And what about the kids? They can't keep up." Sasha tried to lower her voice, not wanting the young boy to hear her.

"They'll stay with Beth. You and I can make a quick run for supplies, see what we can find. Who knows, it might not be worth it to have everyone walk down there only to find it useless. It might not be safe."

"It's too dangerous without having the car in case you guys need to run," Beth sounded worried as she bounced the baby on her knee. "what if it's overrun?"

"We'll be fine, and Ty's right, we need the supplies. It'll be okay with the both of us, we just got ourselves to look out for." Sasha tried reassuring the girl as she loaded the few bullets she had left into her gun.

"We'll be back before you know it." Tyresse told Beth, opening the car door. "Ethan, you look out for the girls while we're gone, okay?"

"Okay Ty." Ethan replied, and Beth smiled at the young boy. Sasha turned to her brother and looked him in the eyes before asking,

"Are you sure?"

"We're going to be okay." Ethan spoke up from the front seat, before Tyresse had a chance to respond.

"Yeah, you heard him. We're going to be okay." Tyresse smiled.

##############################################################################

Daryl finished the last bite of snake flesh and tossed what was left over his shoulder. He sat back against the log, looking up at the trees that lightly swayed in the wind. He'd been moving through the forest as best he could since he had escaped from the prison. He didn't know what he was going to do, most days he just wandered, grabbing anything useful or entertaining he could find in abandoned houses and stores. He let himself believe it was his choice, to be alone, that he could find them if he tried, when he tried. He didn't dare think he was the onlt one left, he couldn't be. The harsh groaning of approaching walkers brought Daryl's attention back to the present, and he reached for his crossbow. A small herd of biters was nearing Daryl's temporary camp, and he hid behind a tree. Taking out his kinfe, he stepped out from the tree and slashed a walker, before getting his crossbow to finish the rest of them. The limp, decaying bodies fell to the ground, leaving Daryl's arms coated with their blood. He ripped out the last bolt from a walker's head, wondering what he was fighting for anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hi everyone, here's the 2nd chapter for this story! I would be really happy if even one person out there enjoys my writing, so please let me know with a review what you think! I would be really grateful if you guys would leave me any feedback so that I can improve :) I hope you enjoy the story and have a wonderful day!**

"Shh baby, it's okay." Maggie rocked the crying infant, trying to calm him down. It was the early morning, and the sun was just coming up when Rick woke up to a distressed Maggie.

"Sorry, I can't quiet him down," She looked upset as she realized Rick had woken up. "I don't know what else to do." She continued bouncing Levi, who was still crying.

"Don't apologize, it's alright. Babies cry," Rick tried to ease her worries. "Is he already fed and changed?" Maggie nodded in response, switching Levi so that he was upright against her shoulder.

"He's gotta be sick of me or something, Glenn was always good with him when he started crying like this." Tears began to fall from her blue eyes. Carl turned over to face them, his eyes groggy with sleep.

"What's going on?" He wondered.

"Pass me another blanket, will ya?" Rick told his son, and Carl tossed him the knitted cover that laid at the foot of his makeshift bed.

"Here, I'll take him." Rick motioned towards the wailing two month old boy. Maggie carefully passed him to Rick, wiping away her tears. Rick wrapped the baby in a fresh blanket, and started walking in small circles around their camp. A crunching of leaves caused Maggie to grab her knife as she whipped around to face the sound. A bird flew out from some bushes, and Maggie sat down in relief.

"If there were any walkers close by, they would've already shown up. Don't worry, I think we're in the clear." Carl said, noticing Maggie's nervousness. Levi's crying had died down, and he rested comfortably in Rick's arms.

"There we go, you see?" Rick smiled, "Sometimes they just need a fresh pair of arms."

"Thank you," Maggie said, grateful. "He's been so good, but he's still so little, I'm surprised we haven't had more of these incidents." Maggie sighed.

"Well, we've been lucky. We do need to find a safe place, and soon. Something with actual walls to protect us." Rick looked at the bleak trees surrounding them.

"Hopefully a door too." Carl smiled, and Rick chuckled.

"Yeah, that too."

After they had made sure Levi was fast asleep, Rick helped Maggie place him in her makeshift sling that Daryl had found on a run. Luckily, Glenn had been able to fix up the torn carrier so that Maggie could use it.

"Got everything?" Carl asked Rick, who grabbed their last duffel.

"Yeah, let's get moving." Carl led the way, followed by Maggie, and later Rick. They walked in silence, only listening to the crunch of their shoes on the dirt and a light wind that passed through the forest.

"You think we'll ever find someone? I mean, at least a couple people must have gotten out." Carl announced, breaking the stillness of the group.

"Of course we will." Maggie replied to him confidently. Rick nodded, wiping sweat from his eyes before adding,

"I'm just hoping it's sooner rather than later." The sun followed the trio as they trudged through the muddy Earth floor. After a couple of hours, the baby let out a soft cry. Maggie quickly pulled him out of the sling and changed him into a fresh diaper that Rick handed her from their bags. She tucked him back in, and they continued walking.

"Hey look," Carl pointed straight ahead, "There's a clearing or something up there." He started jogging, eager to find new terrain.

"Careful." Rick warned, pulling his gun in case of danger. They emerged from the woods into a wide meadow, the tall grass rustling slightly in the wind. Some colored flowers peeked out of the dry dirt, and the tall trees provided some shade from the hot sun. Rick noticed Carl in the middle of the field, smiling as he took it all in.

"It's beautiful." Maggie beamed, looking at the vast space around them.

"Can we stay?" Carl shouted, hopeful.

"For a little while. Come on, let's take a break." Rick took a seat on the soft grass, and Maggie closely followed, glad for the time to rest. Carl lied down, putting his hands behind his head.

"It's better than that forest, huh." He joked, adjusting his cowboy hat.

"Much better." Maggie said, laying Levi down beside her. The baby cooed quietly, his green eyes looked around at the new surroundings. Rick noticed Maggie fidgeting with her ring.

"Hey," Maggie looked up, "We'll find him. I know we will, and I aso know that you wish I would've let you go find him when we first escaped the prison. But we have to do this together, and we've barely had any time to rest. It's dangerous out here with no shelter or anything, you need to protect Levi. He needs you." Maggie nodded at Rick's statement.

"I know. It's just hard to think of him out there. I haven't even tried looking for him, and he might think we're... I just wish we never seperated at the prison in the first place."

"I know that it's hard, but you guys will make it past this." Rick smiled comfortingly.

"Maybe the group on the bus is even around her somewhere," Suggested Carl, "Our plan was never to go far anyways."

"I'm sure they found a place to camp, and once we rest and make a plan, we'll go looking." Rick said, laying back on the grass.

##############################################################################

Glenn handed Bob a new bandage from his backpack. The gunshot wound had been healing well under the circumstances. Michonne was beside Bob, rummaging through their supplies.

"I'm going to go check the other hallway for supplies." Glenn stood up.

"You sure?" Michonne asked him. Glenn nodded in response.

"If there were any more walkers they would've come out already. I"ll be back soon." He gave them a small smile as he closed the hospital room door behind him. He walked down the hallway they had already checked. Taking a right, Glenn pulled his gun out just in case. The abandoned rooms were mostly empty from anything useful, but he noticed a closet door in one of them so he decided to check for any janitor's supplies. He moved a cart which he guessed was used for hospital food out of the way, and pulled on the door a few times, before it swinged open. A bloodied walker fell out, causing Glenn to fall back, hitting the metal cart with dusty plates. They clanged to the floor shattering, but Glenn stood up unharmed. Hoping the noise didn't wake up any possible herds in the large building, he left the room and continued on to the next one. He noticed a backpack, and found a small knife inside the small pocket. Glenn stored it in his pocket, and noticed something else peeking out of the bag's large compartment. He pulled it out and held it in his hands, his eyes filling his tears. It was a small hat, meant for a baby. He kneeled down, looking through the other items in the bag. There were bottles, a few baby onesies and a broken pacifier. A tear fell from his eye as he grabbed the clean onesies and put them in his bag.

"Glenn, you okay?" Michonne's voice came from behind him, and he turned his head to face her.

"We heard a crash, thought you might have run into some trouble."

"Nah I'm okay, it was just a stupid corpse," Glenn dropped the hat in his bag and stood up to face his friend. "I found this." He showed her the small knife, "And some things for the baby, for Levi." Michonne looked down.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked cautiously. Glenn paused before replying.

"I just miss them, you know. I can barely sleep knowing that she's out there, and how she's managing with the baby. We were safe at the prison, with all of us. What if she thinks I didn't make it, or if I never find her." Glenn ran a hand through his hair.

"You know that won't happen. They'll manage fine, and how do you know she didn't run with others? She probably thinks that you're hiding out on that bus somewhere, never even occured to her that you got off it," Michonne tried to offer him some help, "We'll get you to her, and to your son, but first let's spend one night in a secure place."

"You would leave this place?" Glenn looked over at her standing by the door.

"Finding our family is worth more than this old place ever will be, hoewever safe it may be. Besides, I'm alreday getting bored of just hanging around you two." She smiled, and Glenn laughed, thankful to have found Michonne when he did.

##############################################################################

"Beth, look!" Ethan screeched, his eyes wide as he pointed towards the long road behind them. Beth turned to face the rear window and saw what the little boy had noticed.

"It's okay, just two of them," Beth turned Judith around and placed her on Ethan's lap, "Here, you take Judith and I'll be right back. Just hold her right here, okay?" Beth put Ethan's hand across the cooing infant, holding her securely against him. Beth grabbed one of the metal poles from the car's trunk, "Stay here." She warned before closing the trunk. Confidently, Beth strided up to the walkers, whose noises grew louder as they noticed her. Beth stopped, holding the post up readily. The first biter stumbled up, and Beth planted the metal rod in his head, before pulling it out as the walker fell to the ground. Blood splattered on her arms as she did the same with the other walker. She walked over to the grass and weeds on the side of the road and cleaned the pole of all the blood, before doing her best to do the same to her arms and hands. Beth turned and went back to the car, popping the truck.

"All gone?" Ethan asked, as Judith murmured.

"It's all okay now, Ethan." She told him warmly. She place the pole back in it's spot, and wiped her hands again on a red-stained towel. "They're gone." She threw the towel back into the trunk and slammed the door closed before joining the kids in the car. She took Judith from Ethan.

"You're brave." Ethan told her, smiling sweetly. Beth smiled back and ruffled the boy's hair.

"So are you, bud." He giggled, "Now we just gotta keep waiting for the others, I'm sure it won't be long now."

The brother and sister pair had been rummaging through the pharmacy, and checking to see if there were any walkers when Sasha heard some noise coming from the back. She motioned for Ty for help, and he joined her, both holding their guns in front of them. She nodded towards a closed door, and Sasha reached for the doorknob before being stopped by her brother.

"No, who know's how many are in there." He told her sternly.

"Tyresse?" A faint voice called from behind the closed door, presumably from the pharmacy's office. Sasha frowned, as her brother looked towards the voice. He jiggled the door knob, opening the door. Inside the office, gun pulled, stood Carol.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope you guys like this chapter! Please do me the favour of reviewing, as it will mean a lot to hear feedback on this story :) Hope you have a great day today!

"You win." Carl re-shuffled the cards, as Rick laughed at his victory. Maggie was sorting the remaining supplies that they had. Fortunatly she still had a variety of baby clothes for Levi that they had collected on runs, and some diapers. Since she was feeding Levi, they hadn't needed to worry about finding bottles or formula. Rick had food to last the group a few days, but soon they would need to make a run. Maggie folded a blanket into her backpack, and found a granola bar, tossing it to Carl.

"Here." She said, as Carl caught it, "It's chocolate." Maggie smiled, going back to organizing.

"Thanks!" He replied graciously, taking a bite. Rick noticed movement across the field, and squinted through the sun as he tried to see how many walkers were coming their way.

"Heads up," He drawled, indicating towards the trees on the far side of the field. He pulled his knifed, not wanting to waste bullets.

"How many?" Maggie rushed to pick up Levi from the blanket he layed on, as the figure emerged form the tall grass.

"Dad," Carl smiled back at the group, "Look." Rick shaded his eyes from the bright sun, trying to see. Then the shadow came into light. Rick grinned.

"Long time no see!" He shouted, laughing with the happiness of seeing a familiar face. Daryl made his way towards them, crossbow in hand and a big grin on his face. He started jogging, shaking his head in disbelief. Rick clapped him on the back as they hugged.

"How did you find us?" Carl wondered after greeting their old friend.

"I was just stumblin' through the woods, till I heard this guy," He motioned to Levi, as he let him grab ahold of his pinky, "Figured there ain't many babies out here." He winked. Maggie smiled, relieved that they had found a part of their family safe and sound.

"You've been by yourself?" Ricked asked Daryl as they all sat back down on the temporary camp, "How'd you make it out?"

"I just ran after I saw everyone split. I tried following Tyresse, but he went back towards the prison and that was the last I saw, of anyone." He took the rest of the granola Carl offered him, nodding his thanks, "Been running ever since."

"Did you see who else got out?" Maggie asked him, but Daryl shook his head.

"Well what's important is that we found eachother." Rick commented.

"You guys hungry? I found a bag beside a walker, al caught up in a fence. Must of been one of the army's people, he looked like a fresh walker, and had water and supplies. But most importantly-" Daryl looked through the backpack slung over his shoulder, "This." He pulled out a tub of peanut butter, "I've been saving it, but now's a good time as any." Carl smiled, taking a scoop with his hand. Maggie and Rick followed. Daryl look around at his newfound group.

"well then, it seems you guys missed this shit more than me." They laughed, enjoying a rare moment of peace, of how things were at the prison, how things might have been. But it didn't matter, because they had found someone again.

##############################################################################

The sun filtered in through the blinds, lighting up the hospital room. Bob, Glenn, and Michonne were packing anything useful to prepare for the road. Glenn didn't know how long it would be, so he stuffed as many supplies as he could into his orange backpack.

"I'll be right back. I wanted to see if there's any more clothes around here." Bob announced, hoisting his bag onto his back. The pair turned and nodded at him as he left the room.

"We've been circling around the northern area from the prison, so I was thinking we can cut through to the neighbourhood south of the prison." Glenn told Michonne his plan.

"And we can probably assume they found shelter in one of those houses or a store, I bet we'll find them in a couple days." Michonne replied, confident in their mission. Glenn smiled back, standing up.

"I'm gonna go see if Bob's found anything else."

"I'm almost done too." Michonne pushed a torn bag with some cans inside, into a zipped pocket of her backpack. Glenn started walking down the hallway, perring int the hospital rooms. He turned down a new hallway, and heard some shuffling. Looking through the door, he saw Bob.

"Hey, you find anything?" Bob looked over his shoulder.

"Just some old hosptial gowns, and this," He motioned at the large duffel bag on the ground, "I was going to check that closet out there too, do you want to?" Bob asked Glenn.

"Sure, I'll meet you out there when we're done." Glenn turned back, and opened the closet door. The lock had been broken, and some bloddy clothers were strewn on the floor. There were bins on the shelves, some opened, with sheets spilling out. Glenn turned on his flashlight and shuffled through two bins, not finding anything. Then he noticed a smaller, pastel colored box. He yanked it off the shelf, setting it down on the closet floor. Glenn pulled the lid off, revealing clothes. Some ripped and torn, but some were still wearable. Digging through the pile, he found some baby clothes. Smiling, he pulled as many of them into his backpack that fit. He and Daryl had found some clothes for Levi on their runs, but the more they could find the better. Glenn grabbed all the clothes that they could still use, and pushed the box back onto the shelf, closing the closet door. Bob emerged from the room, and saw Glenn holding a pile of clothes.

"Wow, this is great man!" He said, going over to help him. They started to pack the clothes away into Bob's bag.

"I even found some for Levi." Glenn told his friend, as they both switched their t-shirts for a new one from the pile.

"Good thing we found this place, huh?" Bob replied.

"Hey, I just wanted to thank you, for agreeing to come with us. I mean I know you're not exactly in the perfect condition-" Bob interruped Glenn before he could finish.

"Don't worry about me, I'm just glad to have found you guys after what happened," He looked down, "Besides, I'm looking forward to the day when we all reunite, I'm betting alot of our group got out too."

"I really hope so." Glenn added, as they neared the end of the hallway. Michonne was standing outside of the room they had slept in, chewing on a candy bar. She turned when she heard their footsteps.

"How'd it go?" She asked them. Glenn and Bob fell into stride alongside her, and they began making their way out of the hospital.

"I'd say pretty succesful." Bob told her cheerfully.

"We found some clothes, even some for Levi." Michonne smiled at Glenn's comment. The trio made their way through the corriders, which got darker as the windows shrinked and the light got caught in the closed doors and dark curtains. They reached the door they had entered the hospital through, and pasued.

"So, are you guys ready?" Michonne wondered. Bob nodded from beside her, tightening his backpack on his shoulder.

"More than ever." Glenn responded.

"This way then." Michonne nodded towards the curving road ahead of them, which they all hoped would lead them to their seperated family.

##############################################################################

"Bethy, look!" The little boy pointed towards the road. Beth glanced up, noticing people walking towards them.

"Well it looks like our wait is over!" Beth told him. Ethan opened the car door, leaping out excitedley to see what the other part of their group had brought back. Beth noticed that Ty and Sasha weren't alone, there was a third person. Beth followed behind Ethan, going to the other side of the van with Judith on her hip. As the group got closer, Beth finally reckognized the new member of the group.

"Oh my god, Carol?" She grinned, running to meet the older woman for a hug.

"Beth!" Carl beamed, hugging her and Judith tightly.

"How did you find them? We thought you were gone!" Beth asked Carol, handing over Judith to her waiting arms.

"She was in the pharmacy." Tyresse told the younger girl.

"Hiding out in there, seemed pretty safe too." Sasha added, showing Ethan some of their new supplies.

"Well am I glad to see you, and you got them both out too." Carol looked between the gurgling baby in her arms and Ethan, who was opening up a small action figure.

"You remember Carol?" Beth asked the boy, and he looked up at her with his big brown eyes.

"Uh huh, I do! Did you escape from the bad guys too?"

"Yeah, I did." Carol smiled at him, kneeling down to his level, "Now what do you have there?" Ethan looked at the toy in his hands.

"Look, he's a farmer!" He held up the plastic model, "See? Sasha Ty got it for me!" He said excitedley.

"You're lucky Ty thought of checking out the kids section." Sasha grinned, ruffling his dark brown hair.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Asked Beth, taking Judith back into her arms where the baby girl rested comfortably.

"Well we were thinking we could stay at the pharmacy for the night, sort our things, figure out a plan." Ty announced, heaving the duffel bag packed with things onto the ground. Beth reached into the car for Judith's bottle, as the baby had begun to whimper.

"Shh, there you go baby," She whispered to Judith, who quieted down as she started to eat from the bottle, "Sounds good to me." Beth was relieved to have found Carol, and hoped it would be soon that she would see the rest of their family.

"This car won't be taking us much farther either." Sahse told them.

"It's decided then. Only thing is how we'll get all your things to the store." Carol pitched in.

"I bet I can get this thing," Tyresse tapped the hood of the car, "To take us up farther. It if dies, we'll just walk the rest of the road."

"We can manage," Sasha told the group, "Good thing we left our things there."

"Did you guys find alot of new supplies?" Beth wondered, as the group started getting back into the van.

"A good amount. Some formula for Judith, some cans..." Tyresse replied, starting the engine. They took off down the road, and Ethan turned around, watching the walkers they left behind become smaller and smaller until they disappeared.


End file.
